Twilight Zone of Oz
by BlackjackCF
Summary: The most random story in the world. This was written by my friend and I decided to put it up here for her... don't ask... just read. Very... er... entertaining... UPDATED 81805! I'm so sorry for the wait!
1. Chapter 1

This is a crazy story written by my friend, Amber.

Version 1

Tornados can kill,

Dorothy got knocked out from one.

She dreamed of Oz.

Toto died. He was a dog. I thought he was a kuala though.

Oz ate pie. It was blackberry. Oz is allergic to blackberries. He died. The courageous lion beat up the witch. Then he fell-on the munchkins. They died. The lion & the witch drank tea.

The end

P.S. Did u like it? 

P.P. S. The lion and the witch were allergic to tea. They died too. 

Version 2

Toto went to Hell! H was a bad eagle. The lion went to Heaven. He killed… Who knows what happened to the munchkins? I think they turned into possessed shirts though. Oh well. A girl named Sue put on a possessed shirt. She died.

The end

Comments:

(From me) I hope Kevin (a friend) puts on a possessed shirt and dies too. :p jk…

Version 3

Everyone dies.

The end

Version 4

A new girl gets knocked out from a volcano… poor her. Monkey goes on a rainbow dies.

Version 5

**Played with Twilight Zone music** The bullet hasn't even hit him yet… but he died. How does this happen?

Version 6

**Played with Twilight Zone Music**

Why did everyone die? No one knows. Dunh dunh dunhhhhh! Dorothy had a clone. She sang "Somewhere Toto dies" and kicks Kevin. Somewhere over a volcano….

An eagle dies. His name was Moe! I don't like Haikus!

Version 7

My room is clean

Version 8

The writer is dead. Ha ha ha!

Everyone is dead… ha ha ha!

Why!

I like to eat dead people, dead Toto is best.

The end

P.S. I may come up with more.

Don't ask… it's crazy… I know…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everybody, for reading this!

Version 9

You have now entered… The Twilight Zone. **Twilight Zone Music** The writer is dead… but these are still being written… how is this possible? Hear the tale of… the Twilight Zone Door Opener…

"Hi, I am Jack Ed Upp. You don't know me but I know you! Mmwwhahahahaha! I am the survivor. I didn't die… I just simply helped with this story. I am the opener to the door of the Twilight Zone. (I also killed Toto and ate him… yumm… but let's not talk about that.) OoOoOoOoOo! Look at this swirl and stare

Uhh… you can stop now.

You fell for it, sucka! You are trapped…. You are a prisoner… of the Twilight Zone. NOW DIE! Just kidding. You won't die just yet (and I mean just yet…)! First you must listen to some of the stories! The Twilight Zone of Oz stories! Dunh, dunh, dunh…"

Version 10

In this version, Jack talks about the creation of the Twilight Zone.

"Jack here again. I bet you are wondering how the Twilight Zoen came to be. Well… here's its story….

A long long time ago… there was a world wide earthquake and everyone died (haha suckers!)… except for one man. His name was Roko Twilight.

For many years he lived on the Earth by himself. Until right before he died & evolution came to be, he stumbled by some hot lava. Right by this hot lava was an ice burg (that destroyed the Titanic!) & hokolez plant. He slowly combined them to make a portal. He fell in and right at the instant that he died his brain fell and combined with the portal & evolution created the Twilight Zone. **Twilight Zone Music**"

Jack: Now wasn't that a pretty story, children?

T-shirts (Munchkins… off to the side): (Sqeakly)Yes wonderful. "Lets go on the Yellow brick road!"

Jack: Shut up you munchkin t-shirts. Anyways, I'll see you again for the next story of… the Twilight Zone of Oz. Dunh dunh dunh!


	3. Chapter 3

Version 11

Jack: Now, children, I'm going to tell you another…

Rabid Munchkin: We're Munchkins! (Bites Jack)

Jack: Ahhhhh….

Did I mention that Jack is allergic to munchkins? Jack died.

Jack is dead and so is the writer, so why the hell do these things just keep going on?

Dunh dunh dunh… it must have to do with being in the… Twilight Zone.

Version 12

Dorothy came back to life.

She is a bad zombie.

Dorothy: I am a zombie.

Dorothy kills the munchkins and…

Dorothy: Yum yum. Munchkin meat. Tastes better than friend Courageous Lion. (She ate the Courageous Lion!)

Dorothy also ate Jack.

Version 13

Dorothy: My pants are biting my butt.

Version 14

Dorothy is allergic to her pants. She died. (Can zombies die? Must have something to do with the Twilight Zone)

Version 15

There is a new guy called PuPo! (Not POOPOO!) He's rich. An assassin (Ass, ass, in? Originated from a fat guy trying to put on his pants, he said, "Ass, ass, in!" and at the time a guy was going to sneak up on him and kill him… but got caught from laughing. So now the word is assassin!) poisoned his drink. PuPo died. The assassin took PuPo's money and Dorothy's pants. (Sounds wrong) He died.

* * *

I'm so so so so sorry! I haven't updated for like four months! I'm so sorry ppl! It's because of the finals at school and because I also forgot about this fic, being so eager for Final Fantasy VII Advent Children to come out! I also got a new fic out... it's called Final Fantasy VII Rock Songs... you should read the songs if you like Final Fantasy VII! 


End file.
